1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a film analyzer for displaying print images simulated from picture frames of a photographic film on a video display. More particularly, this film analyzer includes: an image pick-up means for picking up image data of the picture frames; a first memory for storing the picked-up image data; an exposure condition calculating unit for calculating an exposure condition for each of the picture frames based on the image data; a simulating means for simulating the image data read from the first memory means into a print image which is expected to be obtained as a print by exposing each picture frame under the exposure condition; a second memory for storing the simulated print image; and a display control means for causing the print image stored at the second memory to be displayed on the video display.
2. Description of the Related Art
The film analyzer described above is used for determining an exposure condition to be used in printing an image of a photographic film on to a photosensitive material Based on the image data picked up from each picture frame of the film, the analyzer simulates its print image which is expected to be obtained if the image data are printed on the photosensitive material The analyzer displays a plurality of these simulated images in a row on a single video display monitor screen. This display operation of the plural of simulated images is effected in a stationary manner. After completion of checking of all the displayed images with a key operation, the contents of the video display can be rewritten, to display new simulated images. This type of film analyzer is known from e.g. the U.S. Pat. No. 4,935,809.
According to the above art, however, the simulated images displayed on the display screen are displayed in a row in a stationary manner. Hence, after checking all the displayed images, an image checking attendant always needs to shift the displayed contents by a key operation in order to check a next image. This is unsatisfactory in terms of checking operation efficiency for a skilled attendant. Further, although the conventional apparatus is capable of simultaneously displaying the simulation images of two film roll spliced with each other by means of a splicing tape with the image of the spliced section being interposed between the trailing and leading images of the two films on the display, this apparatus is incapable of simultaneously displaying simulation images of two independent or un-spliced films in order to improve the checking operation efficiency.